Messenger
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·The Legend of Sun Knight/1/2 Prince· Sun meets a messenger of the God of Light.


**Summary**: ·The Legend of Sun Knight/1/2 Prince· Sun meets a messenger of the God of Light.

Written for the 'outrageous' prompt at Prince Revolution!

Much thanks to Lucathia Rykatu, who helped me to form this idea. As always. XD;

Haha! First person narrative!

And I can't chose the same category for crossovers, so this goes into the main area.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Messenger<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>Sometimes, being the Sun Knight can be really boring. There's the meetings I have to go to (I nearly fall asleep in some of them!), the royalty I have to speak nicely to (even when they really should be pleading with Judgement), and then there's the damn smiling. Ugh. I do that <em>far<em>too much. Then there are other times where it's a little more interesting…

I had just finished visiting Ice (and had managed to eat three of his blueberry cookies before he caught me. My tongue was still tingling though, since they'd just come out of the oven.) when I saw Adair coming towards me quickly, a worried frown on his face. I double-checked I didn't have any crumbs on my face and then beamed at him.

"The God of Light has gifted you with speed this lovely afternoon," I noted.

Adair smiled weakly. He looked flustered, more than I had seen him be in a long time (I _had_warned him to not go through that door…) "There's, ah, a messenger to see you, Knight-Captain Sun." He glanced behind him. "I think he's getting impatient with how long he's been waiting."

I frowned. There weren't that many people who could get that kind of reaction out of Adair; the only person he was _really_wary of was Judgement, and Judgement wouldn't send a messenger (he knew all the places I holed myself in and he wouldn't skip an opportunity to talk with me). So who…?

I could suddenly hear a commotion from where Adair had come from, exclaiming shouts and dropped items.

Adair winced. "I think that's him."

Who could cause people to react like that? Maybe Storm if he was really trying, but these people were making cries of awe (not that Storm couldn't be the cause of that, but Storm normally left high-pitched giggling and sighs in his wake, not…_this_.)

"Weeeee!" someone exclaimed gleefully. "This is fun, fire-birdy!"

I glanced at Adair, but his nervous expression didn't change. A few seconds later…a phoenix flew around the corner.

Seeing that sight, I gaped – or, I would have, if I was not the Sun Knight. But that wasn't elegant, so I went with the closest expression I was allowed: I widened my eyes.

Phoenixes were seen as a symbol of the God of Light since they died and were born out of light – because of this, they were said to also be messengers of the God of Light, but no-one had seen one for hundreds of years!

When the phoenix was close to me and Adair, it hovered there, a severe expression on its face. I started to sweat, even as another part of my mind wondered inanely as its size – weren't they supposed to be bigger? This one was only about the size of an eagle.

"Hmph," the phoenix snorted, glaring. "Hold your arm out for me."

Wordlessly, I did as I was told. The phoenix was lighter than I thought it would be, and there was something large and white on his back that I couldn't see properly.

"Take us to your room," the phoenix ordered and I nodded, seeing Adair's anxious look from the corner of my eyes.

We didn't pass by any other Knights on the way to my room, but I received even more attention than I usually did. Which meant I had to smile even wider than before, because who _wouldn't_be glad to have a messenger from the God of Light see them personally? Haha… Ha ha… haaaa…

Was the God of Light pissed off at me for some reason? But, dammit, I wasn't that different from the other Sun Knights, so why was He taking notice _now?_

As soon as my bedroom door was closed, the phoenix jumped off and glided towards my desk. I stared at the white thing on his back – it didn't look like it was supposed to be there, but what did I know? I'd never met a live phoenix before and I don't think any of the previous Knights had either!

The white thing hopped off the phoenix's back and then I did openly gape, hoping belatedly that the phoenix already knew I was acting all the time. The white thing was like someone had taken a ball and then stepped on it, squishing the bottom and then pinched the top of it to make a small point.

I blinked when the white thing turned around. How did I know it turned around? Well, I could say that my powers of observation are just that great – but it was really because one side of the white thing…had a face on it. Or, at least, two eyes and a…mouth? Or was that its nose?

If the phoenix was the messenger of the God of Light, and the phoenix had been carrying this white thing on his back…could it be the God of Light?

The white thing looked up at me, and the bottom bit curved up. Okay, so it _was_a mouth. It lasted for a few seconds before a confused expression came across its face.

"You're not mama," it said, its voice sounding high and young.

What? I stared at it in disbelief. Of course I couldn't be its mother! I definitely wasn't a father to any children either!

The phoenix pinned me with a look before he ducked his head and nudged the white thing. "Are you sure?" His voice was softer and more gentle than when he spoke to me.

The white thing nodded resolutely. "Yep! Mama has shorter hair and longer ears!"

Shorter hair and…longer _ears?_ "Wait," I spluttered. "Are you talking about an _elf?_" Why would a phoenix and a…meat bun? (it looked like one, just bigger than the ones I usually saw) be looking for an elf?

The meat bun nodded again, smiling widely. "That's what mama is!"

I tried to wrap my head around that. An elf…had given birth to a meat bun? That couldn't be right. Maybe… I had no idea what alternatives there could be. An elf had adopted a meat bun? An elf was a meat bun maker and one night a meat bun came to life?

"Oh well," the phoenix sighed. "Hop on – we have the rest of the world to look for him."

…'Him'? This situation really wasn't making any sense.

I watched as the meat bun bounced onto the phoenix's back and they flew out of my window, the meat bun giggling in delight.

That…had been different from anything else I had experienced before.

I stumbled over to my bed and flopped on it. People were going to ask what the phoenix had said and I couldn't tell them the truth - they were going to want a message from the God of Light!

With a groan, I buried my head under my pillow. Maybe an idea would come if I fell asleep…

* * *

><p>I went with the Western phoenix and that they speak with distinguishable pronouns here, since it's a more Western setting? I mostly did it to add to the confusion factor. XD<p>

Yeah, Sun thinks of Fire Phoenix as male because of her attitude. :3


End file.
